


Simply an attraction

by Iamacarrot



Series: The advantages of having a baby demon [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: What happens when you mix Marco, Star, Two demons, and a dinner?... A big situation!





	1. Jealous? I'm not jealous!

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, it's pronounced joe-bah not job-a!

"Ok mirror, call Tom" Star instructed. "Calling, Tom" the mirror responded, ringing before showing Tom's face. "Star? Have you finally accepted my offer?!" Tom asked excitedly, hoping that his ex girlfriend had forgiven him for his, ahem, multiple mistakes.

"No, I have not, I just wanted to say that-" "Where's Marco? There he is! Where's Marco? There he is!" Marco cooed playfully, making a baby giggle. "Huh, so... Marco's parents adopted a baby?" Tom asked. 

"Pfft, I wish, but no, Marco and I found the most ADORABLE baby demon while we were fighting Ludo, but... he doesn't seem to like me, more attracted to Marco... hmm, though I wouldn't blame him, Marco is a great guy!" Star praised. "Wait, a baby... demon?" Tom asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Yeah, wanna see him?" Star asked. "Sure" Tom said. "Marco! Bring in the baby!" Star shouted. Marco obeyed and walked in, a small baby demon in his arms as promised. The demon was, as Star had said, pretty cute, it looked like a small red kitten, sharp, curled horns prodding from his head, wings with claws on the edges that looked way too big for his body, and a thin, long tail with a sharpened spade on the tip.

The baby turned, purring softly and gazing up at Tom. Tom sneered, his incisors visible and his eyes Slanted. The baby whimpered, snuggling into Marco's chest. "Tom, be nice, look, I called because... as a part of becoming a queen, I have to have a 'formal' dinner with at least three people... er, creatures that I know, and yes, Joba counts" Star sighed.

"Wait, Joba?" Tom asked, his sneer turning into a look of confusion. "Yep, that's what we named him" Star chuckled. Joba chirped, jumping out of Marco's grip and walking over to his food dish, laying down and rolling onto his back, purring and looking at Marco.

"Aww! Is my sweet baby hungwy? Huh? Are you hungwy wungwy?" Marco teased walking over to Joba and chuckling when Joba chirped and rubbed against his leg. Growling, Tom lowered his ears onto his face. "I'll be there..." Tom hissed. "Great! Be here at 7:00 sharp!" Star instructed, turning off her mirror.

Tom sighed, turning his mirror off as well and stomped over to Marshmallow, petting the bunny until it was practically nothing but a fluffy wad.

Why did Tom feel like this? It was nothing but a mere baby! And besides, he didn't feel for Marco like he did Star... well, like he used to feel for Star. Sighing, Tom glanced at his clock two and a half hours huh? Well, he'd just have to wait, though, maybe he could use this time to prepare for the events to come...

~~~~~~~~

Tom huffed, stepping out of the chariot that had carried him to Marco's house. 'Ok Tom, just get through this, and don't attack the baby, this should be easy!' Tom thought. Knocking on the door, a bit disappointed to have Star open the door.

"Where's Marco?" Tom asked. "Oh, he's putting Joba in a tiny tuxedo, my god it's so cute, you'll love it" Star giggled. "Remember who you're talking to Starship" Tom chuckled weakly, making Star frown at the old nickname.

"Umm, so, when's dinner?" Tom asked, hoping to avoid another awkward situation. "Heh, whenever Marco gets that suit on, hold on a sec, MARCO!" Star shouted, making Tom's sensitive ears drop down. "Yeah?!" Marco replied. "Are you ready yet?!" Star shouted. "Almost! Five more minutes!" Marco shouted back.

"You heard the man" Star chuckled, shrugging and walking to the couch. Tom hummed, walking behind Star and looking towards the stairs when he heard a loud yowl. Joba came running down the stairs, having successfully torn apart his tuxedo and ran into Tom's leg, the sudden contact sending a shock of confusion and anger throughout Tom, making the demon hiss and get on all fours, arching his back and baring his teeth.

Joba shook his head, processing what was happening before hissing back at Tom and arching his back in defense.

"Joba! Joba get back... here..." Marco shouted, surprised to see Joba and Tom hissing at each other, both trying to stare the other down. "Give it up kid! I'm twice your size and have three times the power!" Tom growled, his voice deeper than usual.

Joba, still unable to speak, only hissed and clawed at Tom, just barely missing the older demons face. "Joba!" Marco shouted, picking up the demon and screaming when he unintentionally scratched Marco in the eye.

Marco sobbed, holding on to his eye and shaking violently at the feeling of blood seeping out onto his fingers.

Tom gasped, standing up and grabbing a hold of Marco, helping the boy to the couch and shushing him repeatedly. Tom moved Marco's hand, wincing when he saw how bad Marco had been scratched. Shaking, Tom reached a hand out to Marco and healed Marco.

"Thanks Tom... you're the best..." Marco purred contentedly, hugging Tom and nuzzling into the demons neck. Tom blushed, smiling and hugging back. "Heh, no problem... anything for you babe..." Tom chuckled, suddenly realizing what he had said and pulling back quickly. Clearing his throat, Tom apologized for his mistake, blushing harder when Marco placed an affectionate peck onto his cheek.

"You're so sweet..." Marco complimented, giggling at Tom's embarrassed reactions. Marco smiled, leaning in to kiss Tom again, but backing up when Joba yowled and jumped onto the couch, separating the two boys.

"Joba... come on, let's get you a decent outfit" Marco sighed, slightly upset that his intimate moment with Tom was so abruptly interrupted. As Marco walked upstairs, Tom whimpered, lowering his ears and pouting, since when did anyone take ANYTHING from Tom?! Since never! That baby was gonna pay, because if Tom had a say in it (and he did in his own opinion) Marco was his, and he knew JUST how to prove it...


	2. A bit of a setback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Joba shouldn't have underestimated Tom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An insight on how demons deal with each other.

Tom walked up the stairs, his breathing steady, yet his slightly red eyes, lowered ears, and sweating gave away just how nervous and upset he was.

Tom knocked on Marco's door, whimpering softly and panting. "Yes?... Tom? What's wrong?" Marco asked, taking note of Tom's odd demeanor. Tom was growling, his two main eyes refusing to even glance at Marco, while his third eye was glancing up and down at the teen nervously.

Marco hummed, putting a hand onto Tom's forehead, gasping at the fiery heat that was emitted upon contact. "Tom?" Marco asked, a tone in his voice that made Tom almost visibly flinch. Tom looked up, his eyes devoid of any light, and his ears showing every thought in his head.

Running his hand through Tom's hair, Marco made sure not to touch the demons' sensitive horns. Tom purred, his ears immediately perking up and his nervous demeanor changing. "Tom... come on man, I've gotta get Joba in his outfit..." Marco sighed anxiously.

Tom chirped, leaning in and nuzzling into Marco's neck, making sure to contain himself as he lightly nibbled on Marco's neck. Marco whimpered, blushing down to his chest and trying to (pathetically) push the demon away.

"Oh come on... you know you don't want me to stop..." Tom purred. Marco keened, his grip on Tom's hair tightening.

"God Tom... could you get any hotter?" Marco whispered through gritted teeth. "Heh heh, I COULD, but then you'd have to throw that little BRAT out... now I'm sure you'd be fine with-" "Tom! I am NOT throwing Joba out!" Marco growled, pushing Tom away.

Tom groaned, plopping onto the ground and whining. Marco smirked, putting a foot on Tom's cheek. Squatting down to get level with Tom, Marco rubbed Tom's horns, completely aware of what he was doing.

Tom purred, feeling that he had gotten to Marco. Panting and squirming, Tom was of course taken by surprise when Marco took a strong hold of his horns, jerking his head back and smiling devilishly. "Look Tom, I don't want anyone coming between us as much as you, but maybe, just maybe, if you can get through this dinner without hurting Joba... I'll give you a playtime you'll never forget... deal?" Marco purred seductively.

Tom whimpered, a blush spreading across him quickly. Taking no time to think, Tom nodded, slightly moaning when Marco kissed his neck. Smiling, Marco let go of Tom and went downstairs.

Tom shivered, a sensation that he hadn't felt in months. Giggling stupidly, Tom almost missed the small chirp that came from none other than Joba. "Oh, hello BRAT" Tom chuckled. Joba growled, opening his mouth.

"Listen, I don't know what you're up to, but NO ONE is taking Marco from me!" Joba threatened. "Heh, nice threat, firstly though, I'm Marco's mate, and B. I'm the Prince of literal Hell, so good luck trying to defeat me" Tom chuckled smugly.

Joba whimpered, knowing that he was up against a huge threat, though he refused to show any weakness. "Anyway, I'm gonna lay off trying to kill you for now, in the meantime have fun watching me beat you at your own game!" Tom laughed, leaving Joba in surprise and disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, boys... sorry this chapter was so short btw


	3. Boy, I got some dirt on you }:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is feeling full of himself, having successfully intimidated Joba... well... until the baby uncovers some (Pretty scandalous) secrets about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the battle continue

Joba growled, staring at Tom from across the table as the two waited for Star and Marco. Tom only smirked, his smug demeanor never changing. "I will find some way to keep you from Master... even if it means going against the code..." Joba hissed, his ears laid back. "Whatever, try what you will, but know that Marco loves me... more than he could ever love you..." Tom chuckled, his eyes turning pink for a millisecond before returning to their original hue.

"Dum-da-dum, oh, hello baby Joba!... Tom..." Mr. Diaz said, his happy demeanor changing into a stern one as he saw Tom. Tom gulped, his ears dropping in submission as Marco's father, the one who always seemed to make Tom nervous, entered the kitchen. "So, Tom" Mr. Diaz started, sitting down right next to said demon. "Y-yes sir?" Tom whimpered.

"I hear that you are dating my son now... correct?" Mr. Diaz asked. Tom whimpered, lowering his head and avoiding any eye contact whatsoever with Mr. Diaz. "Y-yes sir..." Tom replied nervously. "WRONG!" Mr. Diaz shouted, slamming his fists onto the table. Joba chirped in wonder, wanting to know where this was going.

"You are not 'dating' my son, you are simply saying such so you can take him from us, and then do to him as you did Star! To steal his innocence!" Mr. Diaz roared, standing up and slamming his hands flat on the table and making Tom pretty much fall out of his chair. "Wh-what?! No! No sir! I do love your son-" "SILENCE! I will NOT allow you to take my flesh and blood away from me! So know this: Try and touch him in any way he is uncomfortable with... and I will make sure that you are sent away with a fate worse than death..." Mr. Diaz growled softly before standing straight and smiling, walking off.

Tom panted, sweat dripping down his face and his ears flat. "Well well well... you were Star's first? Why, I never knew that! No wonder she's so upset with you! Wow! I SO wouldn't want to be you right now, thinking about how much your boyfriend's father pretty much hates you! Hell! I haven't even seen MRS. Diaz's reaction! How does she feel huh? Does she hate you to? Or is she one of those 'normal moms'?" Joba asked, pondering on how he was going to tell Marco about Tom.

Tom gasped, finally registering what Joba was talking about, growling before jumping onto the table. Joba gasped, almost positive that Tom was going to harm him, and he couldn't call for Marco, because as far as the human knew, he couldn't talk. Shrinking in fear, Joba was surprised to hear the gentle sobbing of the older demon in front of him.

Opening his eyes, Joba laughs at the sobbing and pleading demon Prince in front of him. "Please kid, don't tell! I'll do anything!" Tom whimpered. 'God, maybe he really DOES love master... I've never seen a demon get THIS worked up over a human, and one that was their mate no less!' Joba thought. "Alright, I won't tell... but for a price..." Joba purred. "I'll do ANYTHING! Please!" Tom shouted.

"Heh heh... okay... you have to... you must submit to me for the rest of the day!" Joba chirped happily. "Hmm... unlikely..." Tom growled. "Oh, then I guess you don't love Master-" "Are you kidding?! I love Marco with all of my heart!" Tom growled, shaking Joba back and forth. Joba babbled a bit before grabbing Tom's arms. "Alright! Alright! Then you'll make the deal! Besides! It's only for the rest of the day!" Joba grumbled.

"Oy, fine..." Tom sighed, grunting when Joba sat on his back. "I rule all!" Joba purred, throwing his paws in the air triumphantly. Tom huffed, humming when Marco and Star walked downstairs, well dressed. 

Marco gasped happily, running up to Tom and Joba and pulling out his phone. Tom whimpered, lowering his ears in fear. "Aww, baby, I won't take a picture of you don't want me to" Marco said sympathetically. Tom then smiled, getting up and nuzzling his mate. Joba purred, rubbing against Marco and glaring at Tom. Tom growled, it soon dying down as he remembered his deal. Tom sighed heavily, lowering his head and allowing Joba to perch on his shoulders.

Marco hummed in concern and disapproval, picking up Joba and putting him in his highchair. Joba yelped in confusion, why did his master not swoon because of how cute he was?! "Tom? Are you alright?" Marco asked. Tom nodded, happy that his mate was showing genuine concern for his well being, something he honestly wasn't used to.

Marco smiled back, sitting down and allowing Tom to sit as well. Marco sighed happily, leaning against Tom's shoulder and chuckling when he felt the demon begin purring. "I still can't help but think something's wrong..." Marco hummed aloud. "Nah, I'm fine" Tom reassured, though he soon questioned his response as he noticed the death glare that Joba was sending him. Tom shrugged, making Marco slightly groan, though the boy settled down when Tom's shoulders relaxed.

Joba huffed, putting his cheek in his paw and looking to the side. "Alright! Food is ready!" Star giggled, placing a plate in front of everyone. Joba then smiled, looking at Tom knowingly and flinging a piece of meat at Tom, who had no time to dodge. Marco gasped as the piece of food landed on Tom's face, though, instead of getting angry, Tom huffed in annoyance, taking the piece of food off of his face and wiping himself off.

Marco whimpered, feeling Tom's forehead and humming. "You're not sick... I think... but... are you sure you're alright? You seem... off" Marco whimpered. "I'm fine baby... just... a bit tired is all" Tom chuckled before planting a kiss on Marco's forehead. Marco smiled, sighing contentedly and hugging Tom. Joba hissed, staring down his rival with absolute hatred. 'So... you're gonna steal my master away from me? And not listen to what I say? Well then... two can play at THAT game...' Joba thought.

"Oh master..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa Tom!

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun


End file.
